Salem Witch Museum
The Salem Witch Museum Spectral Incident Report (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #8" (2016) (Comic p.23). Spectral Incident Report reads: "Minor fire damage to the exterior of the Salem Witch Museum, caused by burning stakes." is dedicated to giving visitors an overview of the Witch Trials of 1692. History Insight Editions In the finale of the battle with Kestrel, she conjured one last fire and engulfed the Salem Witch Museum. It burned for three days but it was not damaged at all. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.59). Paragraph reads: "Before being sucked into our trap, the entity conjured one final fire, engulfing Salem Witch Museum.The fire burned for three days, but the building still stands, unharmed." IDW Comics For Halloween, Boston news crews did their puff piece on Salem. Early in the day on Halloween, a fire suddenly appeared in the sky above the museum. Tourists and locals alike mistook it for a staged holiday display. Screams started erupting from within the museum. In short order, a large crowd gathered in front of the museum. A Witch Museum Ghost manifested and chose random people in the crowd to stand trial for witchcraft. She chose a man who then rose into the air. She "weighed" his soul and he was apparently found innocent and returned to the crowd. The ghost disappeared amid the sustained screaming. Within ten minutes, the ghost returned. A teenage boy and his French Bulldog were chosen next and found guilty. They were immolated live on television and were burned by psychokinetic flame. Riots followed as the crowd dispersed in a panic. FBI Special Agent Holtzmann at the Boston field office saw the broadcast and brought Special Agent Melanie Ortiz into the loop immediately. Ortiz, Peter Venkman, and Kylie Griffin arrived a little over an hour later at 6 pm. They detected high P.K.E. readings and the the museum was still screaming. Kylie speculated the ghost was from an off-the-books execution and she built up a grudge and power base over the 200 plus years. As they approached the museum, the ghost manifested again. After Kylie pointed out hanging was the preferred method of execution in Colonial America, the ghost visibly winced and caught on fire. Peter attempted to talk to the ghost in order to distract her while Melanie got into position with a ghost. The ghost, however, put both of them on trial and bound them to wooden stakes that rose out of the ground. Peter and Melanie kept talking while Kylie approached. The ghost became frustrated and declared them guilty then lit the stakes on fire. Kylie trapped the ghost then cut them down with a proton stream. Peter and Melanie suffered first and minor second degree burns below the knee but were treated on the scene by emergency medical technicians. In total, there was only minor fire damage to the exterior of the museum. Trivia *It is noted people thought the ghost was part of the display. Since its opening, the museum was famed for using stage sets with life-size figures and lighting. External Links *Official Website *Facebook page *Patch "Then & Now: History Within History — The Salem Witch Museum" Appearances *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section III: Metaspecters ****Mentioned on Page 59. *'IDW Comics' **Ongoing Series ***Volume 3 ****Ghostbusters International #8 *****Haunted America Case File only References Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations